A past rewritten and a future unplanned
by rugbystarturnedwriter
Summary: A Mord' Sith kidnap. A rogue confessor. An innocent bystander. A wanna be hero. A real hero. A wizard. A torture victim. A changed D'haran soldier. All these are mixed together to create a story recipe worth reading.  M rating will come in later.
1. Prologue

**The story begins – a point of time many years earlier.**

Sadie stood on the garden step looking out over the fields behind their house. She laughed, the soft musical sound floating through the air, as she watched her cousin trying to catch a fish from the little stream that wound its way through the fields towards the wood. As she watched the younger child play she noticed a blackbird swoop down just over her head. With delight she followed its flight only to realise it seemed to be struggling, one wing not working as well as it should. Her warm heart filled with concern and she set off across the field to follow the bird and see where it might crash land. Her cousin, Robbie, set off after her though he was struggling to keep up on his smaller legs.

"Uncle Tewy said downt leave the gwass"

"Then go back to the garden" Sadie called back as she kept running.

"But Uncle Tewy said ..." Robbie trailed off as he stopped to catch his breath and looked forlornly after his cousin.

Sadie glanced over her shoulder and sighing walked back. Scooping Robbie up in her arms she carried him towards where the bird had gone "we will just check it is okay! Alright?"

"Owkay" Robbie quietly replied with a smile as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

As they entered the forest Sadie looked around in wonder. Everything was so beautiful. She ran one hand across the soft leaves of the bushes and breathed in the scent of the lilac that grew by the wooden bases of the ancient trees. Holding Robbie tight with one arm she then found he was slipping so she quickly bought her other hand back to keep from dropping him. She heard noises further down the path and set off in the direction. Chatting to Robbie about how the blackbird must have been alright because she could not see him anywhere. Robbie was sleepily and barely paid attention to her chatter as he drifted off leaning against her.

Sadie was not entirely sure what happened next. One moment she was stopping beside a tree to catch her breath and the next her entire body was filled with agony. She fell to her knees dropping Robbie as she did so. She could hear his soft cries and the echoing sound of a childish scream which she realized must be her own. She closed her eyes tight and just prayed it would be over soon. After what felt like hours but was no more than a few moments the pain stopped. Opening her eyes Sadie looked around and realized she was surrounded by a group of woman clad in red leather – the Mord' Sith.

The one directly in front of her, a blonde, was holding Robbie under one arm. The small boy was kicking and screaming but the woman was ignoring him. As though he was worth nothing more than the clothes he wore. She was holding her ageil in the other hand. Sadie knew about such things, her Ma had told her the stories. But her Pa had always told her they were imaginary stories made up to scare her. How could he have lied to her? Maybe if he had let her believe the stories she never would have wondered into the woods all alone, except for Robbie. But right now she could not think about that.

"Put him down" Sadie demanded as she shakily managed to get to her feet, her features set in a frown before she added in a wavering tone "please put him down?"

"Now tell me, who is going to make me? More importantly, why should I?" the blonde replied in an amused tone with a cruel smirk spreading across her beautiful features.

"Because he is not ... I mean ... you have to" Sadie falteringly insisted with a nod to emphasise her point, though that still hurt with the lingering after effects of what she could now assume was the power of the ageil.

The blonde remain silent and then encircling Robbie's ankle with one leather clad hand she dangled him upside down. With her other hand she bought her ageil so it was a mere half an inch away from the young boy's leg. Robbie looked pleadingly at his cousin; his eyes open wide with horror, as he begged her to do something. Too tired to struggle any more he depended entirely on her to save him. Sadie bit down on her lower lip and felt tears gathering in her eyes as she realized just how helpless they were. Looking around the circle of Mord' Sith she remained motionless.

"Well as you clearly need some incentive to 'stop me' I am going to offer you the chance" the blonde announced clearly as she nodded at the brunette beside her. A dagger landed in the dirt beside Sadie. Then one of the Mord' Sith, one who looked the youngest of the group, kneeled down in front of Sadie and closed her eyes. "Stab her, and we will leave you and your family alone. Stab her and this will all go away. Stab her and you can go back to your pathetic little life ... just fine."

Sadie shook her head and mouthed the word "no" in a choked voice. She did not take her eyes off Robbie. But somehow she knew she could not bring herself to stab the girl in front of her. She was another human being. The tears flowed down Sadie's cheeks faster as she moved towards the dagger before sharply stopping and shaking her head again. She could never do it and everyone there knew it. Of course, how was she to know that is why she had been chosen? Her heart ached at the suffering of even the most inhuman of people – even at the age of ten. This choice would come back to haunt her in years to come. A choice her two year old cousin would never forget as long as he lived.

What happened next was a blur again. Sadie felt pain like she had never felt before. She did not even notice the blonde closing the gap between her cousin's leg and the ageil. No she was too focussed on the agonizing pain spreading through her own body, as the young Mord' Sith she had been told to stab using her own ageil on Sadie's tender flesh. She did not even have the strength to scream, even when the pain stopped, and swaying she slumped. The world went black. But even as she fainted she was left with the tormenting sound of her cousins screams and the sharp sound of one of the Mord' Sith scolding him. That was the last time Sadie ever saw her cousin alive.


	2. Chapter One  The story begins

**The story begins – a point of time many years earlier.**

Sadie stood on the garden step looking out over the fields behind their house. She laughed, the soft musical sound floating through the air, as she watched her cousin trying to catch a fish from the little stream that wound its way through the fields towards the wood. As she watched the younger child play she noticed a blackbird swoop down just over her head. With delight she followed its flight only to realise it seemed to be struggling, one wing not working as well as it should. Her warm heart filled with concern and she set off across the field to follow the bird and see where it might crash land. Her cousin, Robbie, set off after her though he was struggling to keep up on his smaller legs.

"Uncle Tewy said downt leave the gwass"

"Then go back to the garden" Sadie called back as she kept running.

"But Uncle Tewy said ..." Robbie trailed off as he stopped to catch his breath and looked forlornly after his cousin.

Sadie glanced over her shoulder and sighing walked back. Scooping Robbie up in her arms she carried him towards where the bird had gone "we will just check it is okay! Alright?"

"Owkay" Robbie quietly replied with a smile as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

As they entered the forest Sadie looked around in wonder. Everything was so beautiful. She ran one hand across the soft leaves of the bushes and breathed in the scent of the lilac that grew by the wooden bases of the ancient trees. Holding Robbie tight with one arm she then found he was slipping so she quickly bought her other hand back to keep from dropping him. She heard noises further down the path and set off in the direction. Chatting to Robbie about how the blackbird must have been alright because she could not see him anywhere. Robbie was sleepily and barely paid attention to her chatter as he drifted off leaning against her.

Sadie was not entirely sure what happened next. One moment she was stopping beside a tree to catch her breath and the next her entire body was filled with agony. She fell to her knees dropping Robbie as she did so. She could hear his soft cries and the echoing sound of a childish scream which she realized must be her own. She closed her eyes tight and just prayed it would be over soon. After what felt like hours but was no more than a few moments the pain stopped. Opening her eyes Sadie looked around and realized she was surrounded by a group of woman clad in red leather – the Mord' Sith.

The one directly in front of her, a blonde, was holding Robbie under one arm. The small boy was kicking and screaming but the woman was ignoring him. As though he was worth nothing more than the clothes he wore. She was holding her ageil in the other hand. Sadie knew about such things, her Ma had told her the stories. But her Pa had always told her they were imaginary stories made up to scare her. How could he have lied to her? Maybe if he had let her believe the stories she never would have wondered into the woods all alone, except for Robbie. But right now she could not think about that.

"Put him down" Sadie demanded as she shakily managed to get to her feet, her features set in a frown before she added in a wavering tone "please put him down?"

"Now tell me, who is going to make me? More importantly, why should I?" the blonde replied in an amused tone with a cruel smirk spreading across her beautiful features.

"Because he is not ... I mean ... you have to" Sadie falteringly insisted with a nod to emphasise her point, though that still hurt with the lingering after effects of what she could now assume was the power of the ageil.

The blonde remain silent and then encircling Robbie's ankle with one leather clad hand she dangled him upside down. With her other hand she bought her ageil so it was a mere half an inch away from the young boy's leg. Robbie looked pleadingly at his cousin; his eyes open wide with horror, as he begged her to do something. Too tired to struggle any more he depended entirely on her to save him. Sadie bit down on her lower lip and felt tears gathering in her eyes as she realized just how helpless they were. Looking around the circle of Mord' Sith she remained motionless.

"Well as you clearly need some incentive to 'stop me' I am going to offer you the chance" the blonde announced clearly as she nodded at the brunette beside her. A dagger landed in the dirt beside Sadie. Then one of the Mord' Sith, one who looked the youngest of the group, kneeled down in front of Sadie and closed her eyes. "Stab her, and we will leave you and your family alone. Stab her and this will all go away. Stab her and you can go back to your pathetic little life ... just fine."

Sadie shook her head and mouthed the word "no" in a choked voice. She did not take her eyes off Robbie. But somehow she knew she could not bring herself to stab the girl in front of her. She was another human being. The tears flowed down Sadie's cheeks faster as she moved towards the dagger before sharply stopping and shaking her head again. She could never do it and everyone there knew it. Of course, how was she to know that is why she had been chosen? Her heart ached at the suffering of even the most inhuman of people – even at the age of ten. This choice would come back to haunt her in years to come. A choice her two year old cousin would never forget as long as he lived.

What happened next was a blur again. Sadie felt pain like she had never felt before. She did not even notice the blonde closing the gap between her cousin's leg and the ageil. No she was too focussed on the agonizing pain spreading through her own body, as the young Mord' Sith she had been told to stab using her own ageil on Sadie's tender flesh. She did not even have the strength to scream, even when the pain stopped, and swaying she slumped. The world went black. But even as she fainted she was left with the tormenting sound of her cousins screams and the sharp sound of one of the Mord' Sith scolding him. That was the last time Sadie ever saw her cousin alive.

Sadie woke up just as they were arriving at the Mord' Sith temple. She felt herself being dragged along by one of the Mord' Sith. As they entered the temple Sadie looked everywhere. As she was pulled she spotted a young boy playing with a toy sword in a courtyard. The boy was obviously seven or eight but he looked so like Robbie that she drew to a stubborn halt. Looking across at him with her mouth slightly open she made to call out. But the Mord' Sith who was with her tightened hold on her arm and yanked her harder away and towards the large wooden doors at the end of the courtyard. The Mord Sith got to enthusiastic in attempting to get Sadie to move through the doorway and the force with which she hit the wall beside it was enough to send her into blackness once more.


	3. Chapter Two  meeting strangers

**AN: ** I know these first few chapters are very short. I promise when the weekend and my birthday and various things are over – they will get longer and longer.

Sadie was just trying to drift into an uneasy sleep when she heard footsteps outside the door, very light footsteps which could not belong to any of her captors. Slipping of the rock she was curled on she padded across the dungeon, the cold floor rough against her bare feet. The footsteps stopped outside her door. Dropping to lying on her stomach Sadie scrabbled against the food hatch finally managing to get it open. Looking out through the small grated gap she saw the boy from before standing in the hallway just outside the door. He was alone and appeared to be unsure about something.

Turning around he started when he saw her. Tipping his head on one side he surveyed her for a moment. Frowning in thought and opening and closing his mouth several times as though trying to speak but not quite managing it. Eventually he slowly lowered himself down so he was sitting cross legged on the floor beside the door. Looking down at the small grate behind which she lay. His expression was of childish curiosity now, though an underlying hint of his earlier confusion was still evident.

"You should not be here" Sadie commented without thinking as she leaned her chin on her hands and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I know, they told me never to go through the big door" the boy absentmindedly replied as he reached out one small hand as though to touch her before bringing it sharply back to his side and folding his arms instead "they never told me it was a dungeon."

Sadie almost laughed, in an semi hysterical fashion, at how ridicules this all was. She was lying on the cold stone floor of a dungeon, in more pain than she had ever been in, in her entire life, talking with a strange boy who looked like her cousin about the house rules of the woman who tormented her. But somehow it was a moment of comfort in her traumatic life "so why did you? Go through the door they told you not to ... aren't you scared of them?"

"I do not like being told no ... even by them" the boy simply replied with a shrug and a half smile as he looked across her face at the bruises and cuts, before adding in a matter of fact tone "you look so sad."

"I used to ignore my pa when he told me no – now I am here" Sadie whispered as she shivered and cuddled up tighter in her thin dress. It was so cold in the dungeon though the boy looked snug and warm in his own winter clothes. Sadie envied him for that if nothing else. The cold made everything hurt that much more – almost as though it had been planned that way.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked moving closer to the grating and lowering his voice he added in a slightly worried tone "are you going to be one of them?"

"One of what?" Sadie asked in confusion her voice still soft and quiet. She almost thought she knew what he meant but she wanted to make sure.

"The Mord' Sith" the boy clarified matching her own level of volume with a hushed whisper of his own "the woman in red ..."

"I don't know ... maybe" Sadie replied carefully, her voice wavering slightly, as she considered the idea of what that might offer her, of what it might entail "if it will make my pain go away then maybe it will be alright ... I mean it would take my pain away wouldn't it? I could be free again? Right?"

"I won't make the pain go away" the boy began in a strange tone before he heard a loud bang of the dungeon door opening closing and scrabbled to his feet "I got to go!"

Sadie watched the boy leave, resting her chin on her hands, her eyes moist with lingers tears. She then shut the food hatch and crawled away from the door. Hastily getting to her feet when she realized how lucky she had been the rats had left her alone during that exchange. Crawling back onto the rock she curled up again and resting her head against the wall thought about what he just happened. What had the boy meant? More importantly who was he? She had not seen any other children except for him. She was in the dungeon all alone. Though one of her tortures had mentioned she might be getting company soon Sadie thought she was lying.

But later that evening another little girl was indeed bout into the dungeon. She was silent as they carried her in and dumped her on the floor, never speaking a word as they insulted her and kicked her, or making a single sound. The Mord' Sith left and the girl crawled over to a corner and wrapping her arms around herself stayed there. Sadie attempted a smile but it came out more as a grimace. The girl ignored her anyway. Looking down at the ground Sadie went back to thinking about her visitor. She hoped he had not been caught and punished for coming down into the dungeons. He looked so much like Robbie ... she could not imagine those women hurting him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Word of the boys name and the reason for his presence in the temple reached Sadie after she overheard two Mord' Sith discussing him. This particular morning she had been ordered to remain motionless beside a pillar in the main area until someone returned to collect her and by great fortune the two Mord' Sith had decided to hold their conversation just the other side of the pillar. While Sadie kept still and quiet the two women drifted away to somewhere else leaving Sadie with the information she had learned. In the grand scheme of things she did not know why it was of any importance to her but being able to put a name to face seemed somewhat nicer. The boy was more real to her now than before.

Sadie watched the rest of the morning pass in a state of bored indifference. The behaviour of the Mord' Sith was pretty much the same whatever the time of day. But by the time evening came and no-one had returned to get her Sadie was beginning to imagine that she would be left to spend the night standing next to this pillar trying vainly not fall asleep for fear of falling over. She was just beginning to fade slightly when a door nearby opened. Kelbin, the young boy, entered with his toy sword in hand. He did not notice her at first and headed for the centre of the arena. Slightly out of sight to the side of pillar she watched him thrusting his sword around as though fighting imaginary foes. The longer his performance, though he believed himself to be alone, lasted the more Sadie edged out into the open – until she was standing right in front of the pillar in plain view. If Kelbin was surprised to see her then his wide smile of greeting did not show it. In fact he seemed rather pleased that she was still alive.

"You have not been out in a while ... I thought maybe you had not made it" Kelbin quietly announced as he moved his sword play nearer to the pillar so he could talk to her without appearing to be doing so.

"They told me I am the easiest yet" Sadie replied with a half smile and a small shudder "whatever that means ..."

The boy frowned but did not reply. He was obviously thinking about something. He moved forward until he was standing in front of her and reaching out one hand gently traced a bruise on the side of her face before letting his small hand fall back down to his side. He did not know what to think about this girl. He had spoken to the girls before – but when they got to the point where their characteristics started to drastically alter he knew it was time to back away. But this girl seemed different. While it was obvious she was breaking it was in such a subtle fashion that he could not understand how she could be doing it. He then finally formed a reply "that means you won't have to suffer for much longer, your first test will be over soon!"

"My first test?" Sadie asked in confusion "is that what this has been? The pain ... has been a test?"

"Look I am only eight. I am not the font of all knowledge. But from what I have heard ..."

But before he could finish the sharp sound of Sadie's name being called echoed through the area. By the time the Mord' Sith actually entered Kelbin was practising his sword play as far away from the pillars as possible and Sadie was standing meekly by the door having come running when she heard her name. The Mord' Sith looked between the two before ordering Sadie to follow her and the young girl did, down the stone steps, back into the dungeon where the pain would continue. But all the way down she was thinking about what Kelbin had said. This was all some kind of test ... plus first test? Did that mean there were more? She had thought the Mord' Sith just enjoyed inflicting pain for no reason.

She tried to ask Kelbin again during the many times they saw each other. He snuck into the dungeons when he could and she slipped away from whichever pillar she was set to stand by when she felt she was unseen. But she never wanted to ruin the mood by bringing it up. Seeing him was a frightening experience as she was permanently terrified about getting caught. But it also left her with a sense of warmth and comfort – a light in the darkness. The two children in fact grew to form quite affection for each other as time passed. Though Kelbin was painfully aware of how easily Sadie was becoming more and more bound to her tormentors and less and less able to disobey. By the end of only a couple of weeks she was at the point where she could not leave where she had been asked to stand even if he tried to drag her away. By the end of three weeks she was at the point where if she had been commanded to stay silent she would not speak a word to him no matter how much he pleaded with her.

Kelbin could not understand how he allowed himself to grown so attached to the little ten year old with the misty eyes and the pretty smile. He was sure by this point he considered her a friend. But he had tried to reach out to the little girls that came in before – he might be only eight but he was not clueless, he knew what happened. He knew what would happen to her. Yet maybe he believed that his affection, the friendship they had formed, would save her from the same fate as the others. Yes that must be it, he strongly believed her attachment to him would keep her from breaking and help her look inside herself for the strength to resist.

But the next morning he found out – listening to a conversation he never should have heard – that Sadie had been taken away from the temple and to another one. He had first did not believe it. But it was certain that the scream he had come to recognise no longer echoed through the halls. She was also no-where to be found wherever he looked. She really had gone. He could not say he was happy about never having had the chance to say goodbye. On a subconscious level that he was to young to understand Kelbin knew it was for the best. Now he could hold onto the image of the young girl he had known forever – and never be faced with the woman she was to become ...


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four – Six years later**

_"I have a request my little pet" Mistress Marie murmured with a sharp smirk as she stood looking down at the young eleven year old who kneeled on the ground before her. She had not felt the need to bind the girl for quite some time, as she never tried to escape any more, though occasionally she would just because she could._

_"Anything Mistress" Sadie replied instantly looking lovingly up at her Mistress, her face alight with an unreadable emotion as she moved closer to her Mistress "anything for you my mistress."_

_"Really anything, my pet" Mistress Maria replied drawing it out, even though Sadie had been her willing and obedient slave for the last few months at least._

"_Anything Mistress, anything" Sadie repeated nodding, almost desperate in her desire to please._

"_I knew you would be an easy one" Mistress Marie retorted running her hand through Sadie's hair before roughly tugging on it "but we still have a way to go!" _

_Sadie did not make any sign of having felt the pain and replied "thank you Mistress."_

_Mistress Marie watched her for a moment before speaking, "bring him in" though she was not talking too Sadie. The door was flung open and two Mord' Sith Sadie did not know dragged the shaking form of her Father into the room. They dumped him on the floor before retreating to guard the doors, leaving Mistress Marie with her two victims. Sadie's facial expression barely changed as she surveyed her Father. She certainly did not look scared or upset. She just kneeled there, her face blank, waiting for her Mistress's command._

_"Do you want to know what this man did?" Mistress Marie asked in an cold tone with a 'righteous frown' that was as fake as her concern displayed across her features._

_Sadie nodded. She finally looked at her Father completely and her features wavered a tiny bit. But she did not let out a sound. She just continued kneeling there as though frozen, unable to move even if she wanted too._

_"He sold you to the Mord Sith in exchange for a few copper coins. He in fact found us with the offer. We did not need to approach him as he had already decided to sell you. We just happened to give him the best price."_

Mistress Sadie woke up abruptly. Lying there and looking at the ceiling an expression of almost confusion hovered momentarily, fleetingly on her features, before giving way to calm indifference once more. She had not thought about that moment in a while. Five years in fact. She tried not to. It was pointless and just designed to torture her – though she refused to let it. She assumed that the dreams were coming to her because she was returning to the temple of her training as soon as the sun had risen. It was natural that memories would return to her. She would take memories of her Father above memories of some other things that happened in that place. Some other people she could be thinking about.

"Are you alright Sadie? You seem ... distracted."

"I am going to choose to ignore that insult" Mistress Sadie replaced as she glanced sideways at the girl beside her.

"My use of your name or the fact I pointed out your distraction" Anya replied though it was not phrased as a question.

Mistress Sadie did not reply, she however did once again curse the fact she was forced to share a room. If annoyance was something that could be easily given into then the girl beside her would have suffered several unwarranted bruises long before now. As it was Mistress Sadie merely placed the act of suffering through having this girl around all the time as part of her training and longed for the day when she could go out on missions alone.

"Should we go?" Anya asked after a long period of silence.

Mistress Sadie took a deep breath before replying "your choice to ask so many questions this morning is either temporarily simplicity on your part or a new found need to rely on others. You better hope that whichever it is you snap out of it quickly. Neither trait is particularly treated with kindness in our line of work."

Leaving Anya to work out whether she had been insulted or now Mistress Sadie dressed and left the small room. Giving her Ageil an affectionate squeeze she slid it into its holder, without so much as a wince, and then headed over to the window to look out. The sun was making its way into the sky and letting her know she would have to leave soon. As she looked out the window she saw the hazy features of a boy's face floating in her vision. The dark brown eyes, the soft brown hair and that expression of confused pleasure; she almost enjoyed the vision for a moment before she shook herself and with a frown mentally scolded herself for proving Anya right – she was distracted.

Pushing any thoughts of the boy from her mind she continued down the steps till she had reached the temples main area. It was empty and still. The whole place lit by vague and struggling light as it was early still. Exiting the main double doors she found her horse saddled and waiting for her. The other Mord' Sith who were to travel with her were obviously ready to go already. Impatient as they nudged their horses into uneasy circles to curb some energy as they waited. Mistress Sadie mounted her horse and with a collective exhale of breath the party turned and set off down the trail towards the woods.

"Ready?"

The arrival at the Temple and the finding of a room to share the night was of such ease that it seemed almost too simplistic. However it was at this point, as far as Mistress Sadie was concerned, the evening went wrong. The youngest member of the group, Ruby, decided to bring up the obvious distraction in the older woman since they first set out. But rather than place a question which could have been rebuffed she phrased her curiosity in the form of a insult - implying that Mistress Sadie did not have what it took, and was obviously falling apart before she even begun - which caused the other Mord' Sith to react not with impatience but anger. Oblivious to the growing bad feeling between her and her superiors Ruby continued to explain why the Mord' Sith she would become would be twice the Mord' Sith Mistress Sadie could ever be. All this was bad enough in the eyes of a woman who constantly sought perfection and questioned herself anyway, but when Ruby mentioned her distraction being in the form of someone here at the temple the truth in the words finally caused the break that the others were expect and Mistress Sadie knew whether but foul or fair Ruby was going to suffer.

Mistress Sadie felt the tension everywhere in her body. The only release from it every time she let out a breath and her chest relaxed slightly. It was almost halfway through the night by now and she knew the other Mord' Sith must be sleeping or generally enjoying a lazy night of just relaxing. No torture tonight ... no the fun started tomorrow. But she was getting distracted once more. She had to concentrate or the pain would start a little early, and she would not be the one inflicting it. That thought alone sent a new force of energy and determination coursing through her sixteen year old frame. Adrenaline massaged her muscles and preparing them for the up and coming test of their physical endurance. This was the only way to do it with the others approval therefore this would be the way - she did not care whether there were rules or not as long as it hurt.

She knew that she was built for this, to defend herself, to hold her own. She was designed as a well built killing machine with the ability to make even grown men cry. She might only be sixteen but she would be trained her whole life for moments such as these. She would never be allowed the chance to fail, to make mistakes because such things could cost a girl far more than just her pride. That is what they were fighting for now, well what Mistress Sadie was fighting for, her pride. It had been tarnished and now she had to maintain her honour and defend her dignity in the only way she knew how.

Thirteen year old Ruby, she deserved no title of Mistress as she was barely out of her training, was frowning as she shifted from foot to foot, her long blonde hair out of its braid and covering her face. If Mistress Marie saw that flagrant disrespect then Ruby would be in for a world of pain. But then if Mistress Sadie had her way then she would be in for world of pain anyway. Both girls clutched their ageils as they hovered waiting to start. Neither girl breaking eye contact as they both dared each other to start before the chosen 'impartial' judge – Mistress Andrea – declared go in a slow drawl. She did soon after and yet neither girl moved. They nodded in unison to show they had both heard but yet remained motionless as though frozen in place. Both dancing along the fine line at the edge of their patience's, both ready to snap.

Mistress Sadie allowed a smirk to flood her features. She noticed her opponent flinch the moment she did. Yes the move confused Ruby and caused her frown to deepen as she wondered what Mistress Sadie was doing. But that was the point. Everything Mistress Sadie did from the moment the word go had been uttered was part of a tactic to psyche out her opponent. Then suddenly Ruby flung herself forward waving her ageil at a random angle. It was neither graceful nor effective and Mistress Sadie neatly side-stepped the jagged thrust, her smirk never fading. She ducked her body away from the second thrust that closely followed and then she determined it was time to get on the offensive as she neatly twisted away from a third jab...

Her ageil whizzed through the air and its magical impact echoed as it connected with her opponent's chest and elicited a hiss of air and a grimace from Ruby. The hiss turned to a full blown groan as Sadie's other ageil connected with Ruby's arm and she dragged it along the surface of the skin spreading the agonizing pain through the muscles. Yes Ruby was definitely feeling that as she dragged herself around in a wide circle to push her body away from the pain she was enduring. But Ruby was not going to give up that easily. She slammed her ageil towards Mistress Sadie with an anger fuelled by pain. She was a lot stronger than she looked, a lot more powerful than any normal thirteen year old.

Mistress Sadie stuck out her arm, allowing the ageil to hit, and while take the pain she put all her weight forward onto the impact sight. It hurt like nothing else but it worked. The weight dislodged Ruby and sent her stumbling backwards. Just about getting her breath back Mistress Sadie watched her opponent stay upright, but only just, and kept a close eye on the ageil Ruby was now clutching with two hands. Her own ageils singing their echoing magic song and releasing the pain they caused their wielder in sharp pangs which allowed her to use it as a form of adrenaline and rage you could get no-where else.

"Ready to give up yet, pet" Mistress Sadie taunted as she used the derogatory name that clearly stated she believed herself to be far superior to Ruby.

"That was a move I would expect in a barroom brawl" Ruby snarled as she rubbed the area on her arm where the bruise was forming "this is a Mord' Sith fight for honour ... not some tavern squabble, I declare she cheated!"

"Well judge declares no violation" Mistress Andrea declared in her low drawl "now stop stalling you pathetic excuse for a Mord' Sith!"

That comment enraged Ruby and sent her flying at Mistress Sadie, even though she was not the one who had made the comment. What happened next was a blur, the flash of ageils whizzing through the air and noises of pain – from Ruby as Mistress Sadie never made a sound – as the two battled. Both girls knowing they would be scarred and bruised in the morning but it would not matter. Neither would walk away from a Mord' Sith battle for honour. They could take any agony and their pride would see them through, that was the way. Ruby had made the comments, she had wounded Mistress Sadie's pride, she had pushed the young woman over the limit's. Now Mistress Sadie would make her pay, she would leave her writing in agony ... pride was worth everything. She was definitely not a little girl any more.

Mistress Sadie dived forward again and sent Ruby sprawling to the ground. She held her ageil over Ruby's throat but did not press down, as the other girl lay beneath her panting. Then getting her breath slightly back Ruby spat in Mistress Sadie's face. The sixteen year old moved her ageil till it was pointing at Ruby's stomach and then pressed down hard. A look of pure and unadulterated hate across her features as Ruby struggled beneath her. Giving into the weakness of feeling the pain Sadie was inflicting. But Somehow Mistress Sadie did not care. She just wanted to cause her as much pain as possible. She wanted to make her suffer. She did not hear the door open or someone come in, she was too focussed on what she was doing.

"What on earth are you doing in here?"

**Authors Note:** You may wonder why I chose to give all the Mord' Sith there title of Mistress even out of the dialogue and why Ruby did not get it. The reason being I wanted to show how easily Sadie was broken and how young she was when she finished her training. By sixteen Sadie had been fully trained for a number of years and was already worthy of the full title of Mistress. Ruby however, at thirteen, is only just passed her training and is not yet officially out of the stage of still being referred to as 'pet' by the other Mord' Sith. Not knowing how long training took and judging the average age of the Mord' Sith from what I have watched – my stupid books have not yet arrived – I did my best. Hope that all makes sense.


	6. Chapter Five

The fight was abruptly ended in comparison to the slow start it had. Adrenaline, which can cause you to do pretty much anything, had helped them to get to the point where they wanted to hurt each other in ways no calm and emotionless woman could ever want. However the adrenaline had run out, in this certain circumstance because the male voice speaking had punctured the delusion and bought them back to reality with a bump, and now both girls were left with an energy drain which had them feeling incredibly tired. It was when the exhaustion hit Mistress Sadie that Ruby managed to earn herself momentary respite from the pain – it was just what she needed in order to push the older Mord' Sith off her and allow herself freedom, but not enough to do anything more.

The two girls rested there on the floor, both on their backs looking at the ceiling, their breathing heavy, neither aware nor particularly bothered by the owner of the voice that had sufficiently distracted them enough to bring the fight to such a close. All that mattered was both strongly believed themselves to have won and the other to have lost to such an extent that neither could be right. But who won was not really the point. Both girls were in pain, both having got enough blows in to make sure the other would certainly feel the fact they had been fighting in the morning, and yet neither wanted to give into the desire to acknowledge this.

The fight had not been worth it. Mistress Sadie knew that the moment Mistress Marie gaze fell on her, in a horrible frown. It was not worth it ... and yet the fact that she had heard the younger Mord' Siths screams filled her with a sense of satisfaction. She could not regret it. She turned away from the glare and her gaze found the handsome features of the fourteen year old boy who stood in the doorway.

Their eyes met and suddenly she felt both much younger than him and yet much older than her sixteen years. Now that was the kind of reaction which would promote confusion in anyone. Sadie simply, and abruptly, broke the contact and turned to look out the window instead. Barely hearing the message that the boy had come to deliver as she forced her consciousness not to remember the soft warmth of his voice.

The other Mord' Sith left the room and headed down the steps towards where the food was being served. But Mistress Sadie did not move beyond the regular in and out of her breathing. She ran one hand down the wooden frame of the window and barely flinched when a rusty nail but into the sensitive flesh of her palm. A single drop of her own blood hit the sill and pooled. She not however look down so she did not notice it. Simply moved her hand from the window and into her lap before she repeated the action and made the slight cut worse. She had a habit of doing that, not learning from what she had done.

The young boy came back. He either missed her from the group or he came to douse the candles of what he believed to be an empty room. Whatever the reason he did re-enter and his gaze was immediately drawn to the red drop that stood out so much against the white of the paint on the window sill and then it subsequently travelled up to the woman beside it. Crossing the room he placed a hand on her arm and paused. Almost as though he was trying to think of something to say and yet he needed her permission to start. She frowned and pulling her arm away moved her hand towards her ageil. She did not however pull it out, simply rested her hand on its handle and made no other move. The phrase he finally did commit to – a mumbled 'I know you' – was almost an anti-climax. But Mistress Sadie came semi close to smiling and turned slightly towards him to make her reply.

"I know you too."

"You must be sixteen now ..."

"You're still a child. I am practically grown up."

"I am fourteen – did you ... did you miss me?"

"Do not insult me, I do not take kindly to it!"

It was a short dialogue and inconsequential. But somehow it spoke volumes about the time that had passed and how much that had changed in six years. The couple, if you could call them that, sat in silence after it. Mistress Sadie did not know what point he left. She half missed the warmth of someone sitting so close beside her at some point and glancing sideways found that she was once more alone. She did not know how it would go when she saw him again, if she saw him again, she had not even been sure he would still be here. But in all honesty she had not expected it to go as it did – almost peaceful.

"He must be training to be a soldier" Mistress Sadie murmured to herself as she only hoped she would be able to avoid him during her time at the temple. She did not need any form of distractions. Signs of weakness would have her suffering the torment she was meant to be reserving for the prisoners they would be questioning tomorrow. Plus she did not want to let down her own views of her own perfection. Yes she was her own worst enemy at times and she was hard to please. Avoiding him would be best for her ... and for him. He might not even have been the same boy. For all she knew he could be lying or worse ... making fun of her. If only she could be sure ... no wait why was she even thinking that? Why did she even care?

She didn't!


	7. Chapter Six

**Authors Note: **Well my beautiful readers we were going to take a wonder away from the joys of my favourite Mord' Sith and see what was happening in the rest of the world. However while I do want to take a peek at the youth which will one day become the resistance that chapter is taking forever so here is a brief interlude.

**Read on...**

"I can cause you endless pain – over and over and over ..."

"Huwting me is also huwting you – we both know that."

"Take your will to live away."

"What does that mean ...?"

"I think it means make you want to not be happy anymore"

"You have no idea how much I want to be happy – you don't know"

"Even watch you break – totally fall apart – for me – like a vase."

"I have the image of that fwightened little girl, you can't bweak me!"

"I can take away your home – leaving you all alone."

"This place is my home, my family, my world – we have the same family"

"We can't have the same family!"

"Owkay."

"Anyway where was I – oh yeah, I destroy all you have ever known in one go, just like that!"

"That would not be a bad thing – maybe then I could sleep at night."

"Why can't you sleep cos you have a family?"

"I don't know, ma said it once I think ..."

"I can take away your freedom if I really wanted too"

"Ah but then you would be stuck with me, and who would that be punishing."

"Leave you living without reason – do you even know what that means?"

"Well I wanna live just to spite you – so thewe"

"Have you endlessly screaming – oh I promise you it really won't end ... like forever"

"In pweasure or pain? Because I have to say I cannot really think of that as a bad thing!"

"What do you mean pleasure?"

"I dunno ... I heard someone in the Inn say it once too Rose ... when she thweatened him ..."

"You seem completely okay with my thweats – this annoys me, are you trying to annoy me?"

"You look so beautiful when you're angwy, really pwetty"

"Are you objectifying me? Seriously?"

"No I am giving you a compliment, do you know that word? Wait, what does Objectify mean"

"I am warning you my patience is wearing out ... your being stupid"

"So are your boots, you might need to consider new ones quite soon."

"I hate you"

"Liar"

"You cannot call me that" Marie demanded in her childish tone as she stamped one leather clad foot "you're not playing right! You have to play right."

"I want to be the Mord Sith! I am always the slave!" Anya screeched in a high pitched tone, quite indignant at being told off "you're a witch you are! A nasty little witch ..."

"You are" Maria retorted back as her own pitch grew louder "no you are."

"Girls, find a new game" Rosalie scolded them, her gentle voice softening the words, as she guided the girls into the Inn "that is not a good game for little girls! I am not even sure where you learned sentences like that, but you watch what you say darlings."

"Yes, Aunty Rose" Maria and Anya replied in unison and argument soon forgotten the two girls ran inside the inn too find another game to play.

**Later**

With the knowledge of one who has understood they have done wrong but do not particularly care Rosalie stood with her hands behind her back blinking innocently up at her father. At the age of twenty one she believed herself well beyond the years where the threats she received during these nightly meetings had any effect. She would nod and allow herself to apologize should she feel it was appropriate but the moment she left the room whatever he had said would be instantly forgotten in favour of something more worth remembering. Such as what she should cook for dinner or whether or not she remembered the put the lid back on the water trough. The former because she had a fondness for food and the later because she did not often do it and the water would be spoiled if it rained and the whole thing flooded.

Giving one last curtsey and fluttering her angelically long lashes with her best dimpled smile she swept from the room leaving her Father believing his little darling had not done a thing wrong. She then let out a breath, she was unaware she had been holding, and hurried down the steps and into the main part of the Inn. It was bustling with life as it was just before lunchtime and the farmers were rushing down from the fields to secure a seat and a flagon in the only Inn for miles. Yes it was with delighted relief that she could occupy herself in her task of serving them and forget all her problems for a while.

The times passed and just as the farmers were beginning to drift out, that little bit drunker than where they entered, the door opened and a new figure entered. Instantly recognisable by the red leather she wore it was apparent who she was. All talking vanished and the Inn fell into an uneasy silence as all eyes remained on the newcomer. She made to move forward towards the bar but Rosalie crossed the room quicker and came to a stop before her. Glancing warily at the ageil strapped to the very young – she could hardly be into her late teens yet - girls side she then looked up at her face and demanded "what do you want?"

"Just a little word" Mistress Sadie replied simply after a sweeping gaze of the Inn "is there somewhere we can talk alone?"

Rosalie wanted with all her might to say no but she knew somehow that her advanced years would do nothing for her against this girl. Plus if she could get her into the kitchen then she might not spot the two young girls who were playing in the far corner of the Inn.

"Come this way."

The two women strode across the room and headed into the kitchen. Sweet smells drifted from several rows of buns which were merrily cooking over the fire. Mistress Sadie strode over and dragging one of the wooden stools across the floor dumped it near the fire and sat down upon it. Rosalie remained standing being not to keen to put herself at a disadvantage by sitting. So instead she hovered awkwardly.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Anya quietly asked as she hovered near the kitchen door looking hard at the wood as though she could see through it.

Maria shook her head and replied in a worried tone "Rowsie said to stay away when they come, she said to stay away …"

"We are away, she can't see us" Anya pointed out as though it was obvious "bet she can't even hear us!"

"I am sure she can smell us" Maria insisted "like the child catcher, I am sure she can!"

"You are so weird, and I do not smell" Anya replied scowling "so she can't!"

"She can" Maria continued "Rowsie said all Mord' Sith can …"

"Well then run away little chicken, run away" Anya taunted her sticking out her tongue.

"I hate you!" Maria screamed before running out the door and away across the yard.

Anya ran in the opposite direction up the stairs and to her bedroom.

A few moments later the kitchen door swung open and a rather shake Rosalie surfaced. She briefly nodded at the Mord' Sith, Mistress Sadie, who strode from the room and out into the yard where moments ago little Maria had run. Rosalie looked around for her young nieces wondering where they had gone. But she did not have time to look now. She had dinner to put on and she had to try and calm her mind so she could do that without thinking constantly about what the Mord' Sith had said.


End file.
